forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Shugoki
"We are far from home, we samurai. Each new land teaches us new things. Each new ally makes us stronger. The shugoki: once our guardians, they have become as family. And what more fierce protectors could we ask for? The kanabo is an unreasonable weapon; clumsy, dangerous... unless you possess the strength of a demon and an unbreakable will." Shugoki are a playable hero in For Honor. Overview Shugoki appear slow and cumbersome. Don’t let that fool you -- they possess the strength of a demon and an unbreakable will. It takes incredible fortitude to be the guardians of your people. You must defend them at all costs and put their needs above your own. This has never been an issue for the Shugoki. Their weapon of choice seems unwieldy. But in their hands, it is as deadly and precise as any blade. https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-US/game-info/heroes/shugoki.aspx Armor Shugoki wear massive metal plates protecting their torso and arms. An obi sash around his waist holds the garments together. They wear no kabuto but their mask, known as a somen, gives them the face of an oni, a Japanese demon with the superhuman strength to wield a kanabo with ease. Their somen is a deathly white face mask with wide smile filled with sharp teeth and a pair of tusks. Weapon Kanabo - This traditional club takes a skilled warrior to wield it correctly. It can deliver a crippling blow when it hits but leaves the user open for counter-attack if it misses. Feats TBA Fighting Style The Shugokis are the disruptor Tank. They absorb a lot of hits thanks to their high health and passive uninterruptible stance which allows a bit more freedom while attacking. He's excellent at dealing with crowds with his massive kanabo, but he's very slow, both in movement and attack. *Difficulty: Easy *Disabler fighting style *Hard hitter Special Capabilities *Passive uninterruptible stance *Charging heavy attacks *Light attacks not interruptible Moveset Hero Specific TBA Moves (From Guard Mode) Icon Legend Executions *Burst Your Bubble **Sweep the enemy's legs with the kanabō to knock them over and then crush their head by slamming the weapon down. *Break in Half **Bash the enemy in the stomach to disorient them and, once they have fallen down, deliver a crushing blow to their back. *Sit On It **Sweep the enemy's leg, knocking them over, then sit on their back. Smash their head into the ground, as they struggle. *Hip Attack **The Shugoki hits the enemy between their legs, and while they're bent over he places their face on his belly and 'belly bounces' them away from him. Trivia *Unlike the Kensei and Orochi, the mask the Shugoki wears is not a mempo, which covers the face from nose to chin, but a somen, which covers the entire face. *Shugoki literally translates to 'guardian demon' in Japanese. *The Shugoki's entire design revolves around the Oni, wearing a mask with the face of an Oni and carrying a kanabo, which is a weapon associated with the Oni. **Ironically, Oni was the original name of the Orochi. Quotes * 潔く死ね (Isagiyoku shine) - "Accept it and die!" ** Demon's embrace * 我が手中にあり (Waga shuchuu ni ari) - "It's in my hands." ** Charging heavy attack Media Images For Honor Orochi Kensei Shugoki Nobushi.jpg|A Shugoki alongside a Orochi, a Kensei, and a Nobushi. Fh SHUGOKI-media-carousel-1.jpg|Shugoki Shugoki (In-game).jpg|Shugoki (In-game) Customization Aramaki.jpeg|The Aramaki Gear Shugoki Fujisawa gear.jpg|The Fujisawa Gear Matsutani.jpeg|The Matsutani Gear Masamoto.jpeg|The Masamoto Gear Shugoki Minazuki Gear.jpg|The Minazuki Gear Shugoki Okuda gear.jpg|The Okuda Gear Zaimoku-kanabo.jpeg|The Zaimoku Gear Ryuzaki-kanabo.jpeg|The Ryuzaki Gear Ariake-kanabo.jpeg|The Ariake Gear Shiranui-kanabo.jpeg|The Shiranui Gear Kirishima-kanabo.jpeg|The Kirishima Gear Hinogami-kanabo.jpeg|The Hinogami Gear Kanabo Jigokumaru.png|The Jigokumaru Kanabo (Star Kanabo) Umenokoji-Kanabo.png|The Umenokoji Kanabo Videos For Honor Trailer The Shugoki (Samurai Gameplay) – Hero Series 7 US For Honor - Shugoki - Emotes & Executions External links References es:Shugoki Category:Heroes Category:Samurai Category:Heavy